HEAVY TASTE
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: suaranya, kerdipan matanya, sentuhannya, helaian surai segelap malammya, senyumannya. Ah... Semua dari pemuda itu telah meracunimu, membuatmu menjadi kecanduan. Dia... Dia... Dan dia, hanya Ggio Vega.
1. Prologue

halo _minna-san _lama tak jumpa ya, senangnya saya udah bangun lagi dari hibernasi. Ehehe Tatsu kembali lagi dengan fic GS yang abal ini fufufu~ spesial buat semua yang menantikan saia *plakk* oke ngga usah banyak cuap-cuap yah~

* * *

Heavy Taste [ehem not heavy rotation] x3

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s),dldr lol

genre: fantasy/romance

pair: GgioSoi

Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo~ not my own *sob sob*

* * *

Heavy Taste

_**~Karena setiap sentuhan yang kau berikan padaku**_

_**Setiap kata yang kau ucapkan padaku**_

_**Bagaikan candu yang menginfeksi syarafku**_

_**Memberikan sensasi yang membuatku melayang tinggi~**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Ggio, bukan _sensei_," ucap pemuda bermata keemasan itu padamu, kau terpesona padanya, mulai dari matanya, desau nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajahmu dan pada halus suaranya yang menggelitik bulu romamu. Hei sadarlah Soifon, dia mencoba merayumu.

"Maaf _sensei_, aku tidak bisa," katamu buru-buru dan segera menundukan wajahmu menyembunyikan rona merah yang telah tercetak dengan jelas di wajah manismu. Kaupun segera berbalik menjauh, tak mampu bertahan jika sedekat ini dengan guru _bishonen_ itu. Tetapi jemari lentik nan panjang milik guru baru itu menahanmu, menjeda langkah kakimu hingga kau mau tak mau menoleh dan menatapnya, "_sensei_, lepaskan tanganku," desis lirihmu sarat dengan ancaman. Walau pipimu merona dan berharap bisa lebih lama bersama pria itu tapi labirin nalarmu membuat komando agar secepatnya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Jika aku tak mengizinkannya, apa kau masih mengelak?" Dan ia kembali mendekat mempersempit jarak antara kau dan dia yang kini tersenyum lebar dan begitu memabukanmu.

Kau mulai kesal. Bukannya tak apa-apa, kalo dia manusia biasa dan juga bukan guru, mungkin ada kemungkinan kau akan menerima dengan senang hati berlama-lama di situ, terlebih jika boleh jujur kau memang menaruh hati padanya. Oh mungkin, mungkin sedikit janggal aku mencantumkan -kalau dia manusia biasa- pada kalimat sebelumnya. Bukan, itu bukan kalimat janggal atau kesalahan pada caraku menggetikannya tapi kalimat itu memang berlaku, karena pada kasus ini pria tampan di hadapanmu ini adalah sejenis dengan _vampire_.

Ya kenyataan itu telah kau ketahui sejak hari pertama kalian bertemu. Ah aku ingat akan hal itu.

Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap di sini menikmati setiap inchi pemandangan indah yang terukir di wajah guru itu dengan konsekuensi nyawamu atau segera berlari pergi, menyelamatkan diri dengan konsekuensi kehilangan sentuhan lembut yang bagaikan _morphine_ bagi jiwamu itu?

Pilihan mana yang akan kau pilih eh, nona Soifon?

Prologue-end

A/n: Ror prologue macam apa ini yah, wkwkwk terinspirasi dari gombal _quotes_ dari hiro-_sensei_ dan okashii-_san_ wkwkwk terimakasih, kata-kata gombal kalian telah menginspirasi saia ror xD saia berharap suatu saat bisa jadi gombal_ prince_ seperti kalian #plakk

oh ya sebelum saya minggat, mohon berilah anak ini secuil review~ fufufu


	2. chapter 1: an Abnormal Beauty

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(S), missing type and many more

Disclaimer: bleach and all character belong to Tite Kubo not my own *sob sob*

Heavy Taste, chapitre: 1 An Abnormal Beauty

Author: Tatsu Adrikov Galathea

.

_**~eksistensi fana yang rapuh, gelap dalam kesendirian, menutup diri**_

_**Acuh tak perduli,**_

_**Menyendiri dalam sudut yang kesepian**_

_**Itulah aku~**_

Pusaran pekat dan gelap, walau imajiner tapi itu selalu mengikutimu, memelukmu dalam kesendirian mutlak. Semua menjauhimu karena pusaran gelap pekat itu. Kau yang terlalu dingin dan introvert. Pusaran, pusaran dari egoisme, individualistik dan sifatmu yang anti sosial membuat cangkang yang langsung mebelenggumu dari hiruk pikuk fana dunia. Tak mau berusaha membebaskan diri kau malah menikmatinya di tengah 'dunia tenang' yang tercipta dari sang pusaran. Sedikitlah bersyukur karena sang pusaran tak mengubahmu menjadi _hikikomori. _

Pagi ini kau seperti biasa duduk manis di pojok kelas, di bangkumu yang paling belakang dengan pencahayan remang karena lampu ruang kelas belum menyala dan kau terlalu malas untuk menekan tombol _on_-nya. Hanya seberkas sinar mentari ceria yang menembus jendela di sebelahmulah yang menyuplai penerangan di sekitarmu.

Kau hanya diam, menekuri buku tebal bersampul coklat kayu yang kau beli tempo hari sepulang sekolah di pusat kota. Sementara diam-diam sepasang telingamu kau sumpali dengan _headset_ yang terhubung pada _i-phone_ yang tersembunyi aman di dalam saku rok sewarna tartanmu. Kau begitu khidmat dalam rangkaian kalimat yang tercetak rapi pada tiap lembaran tipis hvs buku itu, entah apa ceritanya kau seolah melupakan dunia sekitarmu yang kini mulai ramai. Beberapa siswa baru memasuki ruangan sementara bangku-bangku yang mulanya kosong tak berpenghuni kini telah terisi tubuh-tubuh khas remaja, berbalut seragam biru tua dengan bordir lambang Seireitei Academy di bagian dada kiri mereka. Mereka teman-teman sekelasmu yang tengah asyik berinteraksi verbal.

Kau sama-sekali tak perduli. Menoleh atau menengadahkan wajahpun tidak, walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat dan menyapa rekan-rekanmu. Bahkan teman sebangkumu yang baru meletakkan tasnya di sampingmu pun kau acuhkan. hingga bel masuk terdengar dan guru mata pelajaran hadir. Barulah kaau bereaksi, segera kau menutup bukumu dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci tak lupa seperangkat _headset_mu juga turut serta.

"Selamat pagi." Terdengar suara asing yang belum pernah kau dengar hingga membuatmu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengucapkan sapaan pagi itu.

"_Hei siapa orang itu?"_ tanyamu dalam hati. Terlihat di depan berdiri seorang pemuda yang penampilannya tak lebih tua dengan remaja sebayamu.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru sekaligus wali kelas kalian hingga beberapa bulan kedepan." Dan ia menyebut dirinya sebagai guru sekaligus wali kelasmu.

"_Guru? Jangan bercanda!"_ cemoohmu dalam hati, kini iris kelabu khasmu beralih ke papan tulis tepatnya pada deretan huruf yang terangkai rapi di sana hasil kerja sang guru baru itu. tercetak begitu besar hingga kau yang duduk di belakang tak perlu menyipitkan indera pengelihatannya guna memfokuskan pandangan karena ukurannya.

"GGIO VEGA."

Ápa itu? nama si guru baru itukah? Namanya seperti sebuah nama bintang. Kini kau menatap guru baru itu, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat sepekat kegelapan malam dan sepertinya ada kepangan.

"_Astaga, guru itu berambut panjang?" _kau baru menyadarinya padahal tadi ia telah berbalik untuk menulis namanya di papan tulis, kau begitu memperhatikan tulisan tanggannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa rambutnya adalah kombinasi rambut hitam sebatas dagu dan rambut panjang yang dikepang.

Kembali kau memperhatikan kelas yang tiba-tiba hening. Terlihat mayoritas siswi memandang takjub atas keberadaan guru muda itu, atau lebih tepatnya pesona misterius yang terpancar dari tiap geraknya. Sementara siswa laki-laki nampak ogah-ogahan melihat guru yang perwajahannya nampak sepantaran usia dengan mereka. Mungkin merasa iri karena tidak dianugarahi ketampanan setingkat dengan guru itu. Dan kalian jangan memprotesku karena terlalu melebih-lebihkan penampilan Ggio sebab aku memang memujanya. Kemballi pada interaksi yang terjadi dalam kelas itu.

"Nah, untuk pertama, kita berkenalan dulu," guru itu memulai, "karena kalian sudah mengenalku, jadi sekarang giliranku mengabsen kalian." Dan guru itu mulai menyebut nama murid-murid itu satu persatu.

Kau mulai memandang jegah, dan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke seberang jendela, menatap lagit cerah yang nampak kosong tanpa konstalasi awan putih yang biasa menggantung di atasnya. Samar, nampak kau mengulum senyum. Dalam pantulan matamu terlihat seekor _griffin _terbang bebas menyayat angkasa pagi musim gugur itu dengan rentang sayap lebarnya. Oh aku hampir lupa, kau memiliki _sixth sense _yang begitu dominan hingga mampu melihat dan berinteraksi dengan hal-hal 'kasat mata'. Terkadang kau sangat berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka, tidak terjebak diantara bangku dan kursi, terkurung dalam sekumpulan norma norma mengekang yang disebut mereka dengan sekolah ini.

'tuk…tuk…' kini fokusmu teraih dari _griffin_ tadi ke jendela disampingmu. Satu _elf_ berwarna kehijauan mengetuk kaca bening disana, ia memandangimu, menancapkan atensi unik penuh keingintahuan, sementara kau menarik bibirmu membuat konstelasi senyuman hangat yang begitu langkamu pada makhluk astral itu, dan makhluk itu sepertinya mengerti dan ikut tersenyum.

"Soifon Shihouin." Terdengar nada bariton sang guru mengumandangkan namamu, membuatmu terperanjat dan segera mengangkat tangan, sementara _elf_ hijau yang menyapamu tadi nampak terkejut dan segera terbang menjauh.

"Jadi kau siswi yang menjadi juara umum tahun lalu ya?" Tanyanya padamu.

"Iya," _feedback_mu singkat.

Matanya menatapmu, satu keunikan yang kau temukan dari guru baru itu, ia bermata keemasan yang berkilat tajam. Bukan warna mata yang biasa bagi orang biasa pikirmu. Dan kau baru menyadari aura 'berbeda' yang dipancarkan oleh sang guru baru itu.

"Kuharap tahun ini kau bisa mempertahankannya, Soifon-_san _karena tahun ini sepertinya akan berat untukmu." Ucapnya membuyarkan pikiranmu.

"Ya." Singkat, hanya dua huruf yang kau rapalkan untuk menjawab rangkaian kata dari guru muda itu. Dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai. Kau pun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran, namun dalam hati kau mulai mencatat, guru ini bukan manusia biasa.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan kau baru keluar kelas, ya kau bukan tipikal orang yang akan berdesakan keluar lingkungan sekolah ketika bel pulang berbunyi, kau lebih memilih duduk sebentar di ruang kelas menunggu suasana lengang dan baru meninggalkan kelas, dan kau akan merasa beruntung jika bertemu beberapa 'hal menarik'. Sayangnya sejak pagi tadi kau tak melihat hal yang kau anggap menarik karena 'hal menarik' yang terakhir kau lihat adalah sang _elf_ dan seekor _griffin_.

"_Dan ini begitu aneh."_ Bisikmu dalam hati karena sepanjang lorong sekolah tak satupun kau jumpai 'hal menarik' itu, selain sang guru baru yang tengah bersandar di depan lokermu, ya tepat di depan lokermu, sementara cahaya mentari sore memberikan efek dramatis bagai adegan di _shoujo_ _manga_ yang dulu sekali pernah kau baca. Jika kau sama dengan siswi yang lain pasti pada saat ini kau segera histeris, mencari kamera untuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah dihadapanmu. Sayang kau tak seperti mereka. Kini dengan tampang datar kau melangkah mendekati guru itu atau lebih tepatnya lokermu.

"Halo, Soifon-_san,_ kau baru keluar?" sapanya.

"Kenapa _sensei _ada di sini?"

"Apa tak boleh, kalau aku di sini?"

"Er… bukan apa-apa, tapi anda menghalangi loker saya."

"Oh begitu ya? Aku menghalangimu?" bukannya bergeser minggir pria itu malah melangkah mendekatimu, menatap dalam-dalam iris kelabumu.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?" kau mulai was-was terlebih di hadapanmu berdiri seorang pria yag sepertinya bukanlah manusia biasa, tapi kau tetap memasang wajah datarmu.

"Hem, tidak, hanya saja baumu begitu enak." Ucapnya sementara jemari kurusnya mulai memilin sejumput bagian depan dari rambut hitammu. Atmosfer di sekitarmu kini mulai terasa sesak, terasa berat seolah-olah pasokan oksigen di bumi di serap oleh para makhluk luar angkasa.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?" katamu masih berwajah datar, kau merasakan aura dingin dan gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh guru itu, mata keemasannya masih menatapmu dalam.

"Panggil aku Ggio, dan sampai jumpa besok." Ia melangkah menjauh masih dengan senyum ambigunya dan udara menyesakanmu kini telah hilang. Kau terengah-engah, seolah baru saja berlari marathon mengelilingi Seireitei.

"Pria itu, apa maksudnya? Dan siapa dia?" bisikmu lirih, dan dugaanmu kian kuat bahwa pria itu bukan manusia biasa.

.

.

.

Kau melangkah melewati trotoar kota dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh beragam tanda tanya besar tentang guru baru itu. Tingkahnya yang tidak biasa hingga aura dan penampilanya yang juga tidak biasa. Wajah rupawan itu bahkan hampir memenuhi kepalamu. Hingga tak sadar kau meraba helaian rambutmu yang tadi disentuhnya. Pipimu merona seketika saat menginggat kejadian di ruang loker itu.

"_Hanya saja baumu begitu enak." _Dan bagai kaset yang terus diputar ulang, kata-kata ambigu guru itu pun mengganggu pikiranmu, membuatmu seperti orang linglung.

"_Ggio Vega, Ggio Vega._" Kau mengulang nama itu terus dalam lubuk hatimu.

"BANGG!" terdengar suara berisik membuyarkan lamunanmu. Seekor troll ukuran raksasa berwarna hijau dengan lendir kini terllihat jelas di hadapanmu. Dan kau baru sadar kalau sedari tadi kau salah melewati jalan. Kini kau berada di tengah hutan kota bersama seekor troll yang mengamuk. Kau sendiri mengutuk dirimu yang terlalu sibuk berfikir hingga berjalan tak tentu arah seperti ini.

Kembali pada sang troll yang mengamuk. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu liar, tangannya yang sebesar pintu itu mengayun tak tentu, sesekali menghancurkan pepohonan atau terkadang memukul-mukul tanah hingga menyebabkan getaran mirip gempa bersekala kecil. Matanya yang putih tanpa pupil terlihat begitu mengerikan dan sepertinya kini menatapmu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Graaa." Ia meraung dan menuju arahmu. Kau yang tahu kalau saat ini kau dalam bahaya, tapi entah kenapa kakimu terasa begitu kaku, padahal hampir setiap hari kau melihat dan menghadapi makhluk astral.

Tapi kau malah nampak ketakutan, kenapa? Apakah ini pertama kali melihat yang sedang ngamuk? Bukan, harusnya troll ngamuk semacam ini adalah hal biasa bagimu dan kau bisa saja mengalahkannya dengan beberapa mantra yang memang kau kuasai, tapi anehnya seolah ada kekuatan lain yang menahan kekuatanmu atau malah menghisap habis kekuatanmu. Hingga kau hanya membeku bagai boneka tak bernyawa sementara sekarang troll itu hampir mencapai kearahmu. Matamu masih membola dengan ekspresi terkejut saat tangan besar penuh lender hijau itu mengarah padamu namun sebelum semua terlambat sesosok siluet berkelebat di depanmu.

"_Yare yare_, troll busuk, kenapa kau melirik gadis manis ini eh?" ucapya pada sang troll mengamuk.

Kau menyipitkan pandang matamu, mengidentifikasi siapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Akhirnya dengan jelas kau dapat melihatnya. ia seorang pemuda, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambutnya yang terkepang satu berayun oleh hembusan angin, sementara pedang keperakan terhunus menantang sang monster yang mengamuk.

"_Sensei_?" bisikmu lirih setelahnya kau terperosok, terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar, akibat hawa dingin dan atmosfer berat menyesakkan yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi sekitar tempatmu berpijak. Lemas, entah apa penyebabnya kau merasa lemas sebelum pendanganmu menggelap kau sempat mendengar desis sosok pemuda di depanmu, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil gadisku." Seiring bunyi logam yang mengoyak kulit serta raungan sang troll, tubuhmu pun ambruk dan gelap segera memelukmu.

.

.

.

à suivre…

a/n: oke chapter satu sudah finish, #tebar konfeti~maap baru sempet publishhh XD fufufu maaf bila ceritanya agak aneh ya minna-san~ but hope you like it . saran, kritik, protes silahkan dilayangkan ke kotak biru-biru cantik di bawah~ yays sampai jumpa di chapter dua ya~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Memoar

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(S), missing type and many more

Disclaimer: bleach and all character belong to Tite Kubo not my own

.

.

.

Heavy Taste, chapitre: 2 memoar

Author: Tatsu Adrikov Galathea

.

.

.

_**~ kelabu… samar dan mengelayut**_

_**Tak berdaya hanya bergantung**_

_**Tersegel hidup dalam bayangan**_

_**Sampai kapan? Kenapa harus aku?~**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"_Sensei_?" bisikmu lirih setelahnya kau terperosok. Terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar, akibat hawa dingin dan atmosfer berat menyesakkan yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi sekitar tempatmu berpijak. Lemas, entah apa penyebabnya kau merasa lemas sebelum pendanganmu menggelap, kau sempat mendengar desis sosok pemuda di depanmu, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil gadisku." Seiring bunyi logam yang mengoyak kulit serta raungan sang troll, tubuhmu pun ambruk dan gelap segera memelukmu.

.

.

.

Gelap,sangat gelap kau tak tau dirimu berada dimana, hembus dingin dan atmosfer berat masih mengelilingimu hingga rongga parumu seolah terbakar karena pasokan oksigen yang kau terima begitu sedikit, tubuhmu terasa begitu kaku walau nyatanya kau menggigil hebat sementara suara-suara jeritan menusuk-nusuk membran telingamu, membuat telingamu berdengung, dan kepalamu terasa begitu berat untuk diangkat.

"Tuhan apa yang terjadi?" serumu dalam pusaran aneh yang tiba-tiba menerjangmu.

"Soifon." terdengar nada baritone memanggilmu membuatmu tersentak dan pada akhirnya kedua kelopak matamu membuka, mengekspose manik kelabumu. Dan seketika itu juga gelap dan jeritan aneh itu lenyap bahkan hawa dingin dan atmosfer berat pun turut lenyap.

"Soifon." Nada baritone itu kembali terdengar dan matamu mulai memperoleh kembali fokus hingga kau dapat menangkap jelas gurat indah di hadapanmu, hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Labirin nalarmu mulai mengidentifikasi sesuatu yang tertangkap indra pengelihatanmu. Sepasang mata yang beriris keemasan, hidung bangir, dan helaian hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah rupawannya. Akhirnya labirin nalarmu menghasilkan sebuah hipotesa bawasanya sosok di hadapanmu adalah seorang laki-laki dan ia adalah Ggio Vega _sensei-_mu di sekolah.

"_Sensei_?" desismu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Dheg… tiba-tiba saja jantungmu mulai berpacu liar saat kau menyadari bahwa jarak kalian hanya beberapa centi saja. Pipi sepucat pualammu pun mulai merona tertumpah merah yang merata di sana.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?" Serumu yang segera mendorong pria itu.

"Hei beginikah balasanmu setelah kutolong dari _troll_ yang kelaparan itu?"

"Ha? _Troll_?" dan labirin nalarmu berputar mengulang kejadian beberapa saat tadi. ya kau tadi sempat melihat _troll_ besar itu ambruk sebelum kau jatuh pingsan. Dan kau menyadari bahwa pria itulah yang menolongmu. Ya harusnya kau berterimakasih kan padanya? Tetapi, kau segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi walau dalam keadaan yang sempoyongan.

"Hei kau mau ke mana?" seru Ggio mengintrupsi langkahmu.

Kau menoleh, wajahmu tak lagi begitu merona hanya ekspresi datar yang kini terpasang.

"Tanpa _sensei_ bantupun, aku bisa mengalahkannya."

"Mengalahkannya? Ha…ha…ha…" pria itu tertawa, "bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkannya sementara tadi saja kau ambruk begitu. Lucu sekali."

Ha, kau merasa terhina oleh ucapan pria itu. belum sempat kau melontarkan kalimat balasan kini Ggio sudah berada di hadapanmu mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depanmu, hingga kau bisa mencium aroma coklat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Jemari kurusnya menyentuh bibir tipismu, isyarat agar kau tak lebih banyak memproduksi suara.

"Hei, Soifon, mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh ya. Tapi jujur saja aku menyukaimu. Jadi jangan pernah menolakku." Dengan senyum lebarnya Ggio mengacak rambutmu membuatnya berantakan sebelum ia menghilang.

"Sial!" umpatmu, "siapa orang itu?"

.

.

.

Kau bergulung gelisah dalam peraduanmu, susah terpejam iris kelabumu menatap langit-langit kamarmu. Pikiranmu masih terfokus pada kejadian tadi sore, saat dimana troll itu muncul dan detik-detik sebelum kau pingsan. Memikirkan kenapa kau bisa terpingsan padahal biasanya menghadapi troll semacam itu adalah hal yang terlampau gampang. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba guru itu ada disana dengan pedang perak? Satu hipotesa yang dapat kau tarik hanya kenyataan jika guru itu adalah bukan manusia biasa. Jadi dia itu apa? Kau masih tidak dapat memikirkannya. Penat akhirnya kau bangkit dari ranjang hangatmu, menatap sekilas jam tik-tok kini menunjuk pukul 00.00. Tengah malam. Kau melangkah menuju bingkai jendela kamarmu dan membukanya.

"wussh." Kau merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa wajahmu, terasa sedikit segar walau penatmu tak hilang. Beragam pertanyaan masih saja bergelantungan dalam labirin nalarmu.

"belum tidur eh, nona?"

Kau terperanjat, mengingat suara itu, dia… ya itu suaranya. Suara yang sama sekali tak ingin kau dengar dan tak ingin kau temui pemiliknya. Dan kau mendongak mencari pemilik suara, yang kini tengah berdiri di atap rumah sebelah.

Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai _light yellow _dan paduan hakama berwarna hijau yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tak bolehkah seorang ayah menemui anaknya eh?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya itu saja? Katakan apa perlumu?" tanyamu dengan nada dingin, karena kau tahu bahwa jika pria itu datang berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang akan atau tengah terjadi.

"Hah, _yare_ _yare_, kau memang tak bisa dibohongi ya," katanya yang kini tak lagi berdiri di atas atap tetangga sebelah, ya pria itu kini berdiri di beranda kamarmu,

"Berhati-hatilah kerena aromamu semakin hari semakin memikat makhluk astral untuk menghisap kekuatanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" matamu membola jenaka, karena kata-kata pria berhakama hijau ini hampir mirip dengan kata-kata Ggio.

"Ya, aku tak bisa melindungimu sih, jadi aku hanya memintamu untuk waspada saja. Dan soal kekuatanmu yang tiba-tiba hilang," pria itu memberi jeda dalam kalimat.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu jika kekuatanku tiba-tiba tak bisa kugunakan?" potongmu penuh percik syok yang nampak jelas dari gerstur wajahmu.

"Hei, aku ini ayahmu jadi aku tahu semua tentangmu, jadi sekarang kau penasaran eh?"

"Jelaskan!" tuntutmu sambil melipat kedua tangan dan menatap tajam pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ayahmu.

"Yah, sebab ada yang menyegel kekuatanmu secara tak langsung dan semata-mata agar tak ada makhluk astral yang mendekatimu. Namun sayangnya kau memiliki aroma yang begitu menggoda makhluk astral, seperti tadi siang."

"Lalu, jika kekuatanku disegel bagaimana aku dapat mempertahankan diri dan jangan bilang kau yang menyegel kekuatanku!"

"Maka dari itu aku datang kemari! Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menyegel kekuatanmu walau aku ini ayahmu sekalipun."

"Jadi?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik hakamanya, sebuah kalung berbandul lonceng perak dan mengangsurkannya kepadamu. Dengan setengah hati kau menerimanya.

"Kau harus memakai ini, setidaknya kalung ini mampu mengurangi aroma dari tekanan rohmu dengan menyegel delapan puluh persen reiatsunya. Jadi untuk sementara aku bisa tenang," katanya lalu menghilang setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambutmu.

Kau memandangi kalung yang kini tergolek dalam genggamanmu. Pria tadi, ya pria yang tadi. ia memang ayahmu. Dia sang pengembara kegelapan, seorang pendeta dengan darah campuran vampire dan elf. Dia yang tak pernah mendampingimu, pria yang nyaris tak memiliki figure ayah di matamu. Pria yang membuat hidupmu jadi introvert. Dia yang mewarisimu kekuatan dan yang memberimu _sixth sense._ Kau membencinya, karena ia meninggalkan ibumu saat kau masih dalam kandungan. Dan saat kembali ia lebih sering mendatangkan bencana padamu.

Saat pertama ia mengenalkan dirinya padamu kau mendapat kemampuan _sixh sense_ yang membuatmu dapat melihat makhluk kasat mata, semua terasa akan baik-baik saja sebelum beberapa bulan kemudian ia datang lagi dan memberi tahumu bahwa kau memilliki kekuatan spiritual yang begitu kuat yang membuat makhluk beraura negative dan gelap tertarik padamu. Setelahnya hampir tiap hari troll, ogre, werewolf, dan makhluk astral lain mengejarmu. Haruskah kau bersyukur ia sempat mengajarimu beberapa mantra untuk melawan makhluk gaib itu?

Ah, sejak pertemuan keduamu dengannya perlahan kau menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Dikejar-kejar makhluk astral yang haus darah tentunya tak hanya memberi dampak buruk padamu melainkan juga orang-orang di sekitarmu. Karena itulah kau menjauhi semua temanmu, semata agar mereka tidak mendapat celaka. Kau bukanlah orang sombong dan dingin. Kau hanya tak mau orang lain mengalami hal buruk karena mereka mengenalmu.

Dan yang terakhir adalah malam ini. Kau sudah lelah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nantinya. Kalung perak itu terasa begitu dingin padahal kau menggenggamnya erat, seolah hangat suhu tubuhmu tak berpengaruh pada jalinan rantai kalung itu. walau kau membencinya kini kalung itu menggantug manis di lehermu dan setelahnya rasa kantuk menyerangmu.

.

.

.

"Apa semalam Kisuke menemuimu?" Seorang wanita berkulit coklat eksotis menanyaimu. Kau masih diam, menyantap sepiring nasi goreng hangat di hadapanmu. Setelah menelan suap terakhir akhirnya kau angkat bicara, "tidak ibu."

"Lalu dari mana kau mendapat kalung dengan ekstraksi _reiatsu_ kisuke disana?"

Kini gesture wajahmu teraut syok, tak mampu berkata-kata setelah ucap skak mat dari wanita itu terlontar. Kini terlihat ia tersenyum jumawa, ia bangkit mengumpulkan piringnya dan piringmu, menumpuknya dan melangkah menuju bak cuci.

"Ibu tak akan melarangmu menemuinya karena kau juga adalah anaknya. Ibu cuma ingin kau berkata jujur." Katanya disela suara percik air kran yang membasuh piring bekas sarapan pagi ini.

"Maafkan aku ibu, hanya aku tak mau ibu sedih," ucapmu lirih.

"Untuk apa?" wanita itu kini menoleh, iris berwarna keemasannya menatapmu lembut, "ibu sudah merelakannya sejak kau terlahir di dunia ini, Soifon."

Kau hanya menunduk menatap refleksi pelangi dari serpihan cahaya mentari yang menembus gelas bening di hadapanmu.

"Oka-san, aku berangkat." Kau bangkit dari bangkumu berusaha menghindari suasana canggung akibat pernyataan yang dilontarkan ibumu.

"_Iterashii_." Kau menggangguk dan melangkah keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu orangnya ya?" tanpa kau sadari sepasang _heterochromnia_ menatapmu dari kejauhan.

"Baunya begitu lezat bukan, Apache?" desis pemilik permata _olive green_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang _heterochromnia_.

"Terlihat lemah, mangsa empuk."

"Ya, sebelumnya memang."

Gadis bersurai raven itu menautkan sepasang alisnya ekstraksi dari gumpalan rasa penasaran akibat perkataan ambigu rekan di sisinya itu, "maksudmu?"

Yang dihujami belati penasaran itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan untaian kata, "Ada Ggio di sampingnya."

"Cih, ini akan semakin menarik." Segaris seringai kini terpahat di gestur muka gadis _heterochromnia_ itu.

.

.

.

A suirve…

A/n: nyaahahoo chapter dua sekarang sudah publish! Maap baru sempet publish, huee kuliah sudah dimulai, hari demi hari dihabiskan hanya buat mengalong ngerjain tugas nirmana T.T *loh ko jadi curucol? Yah lupakan omong gaje diatas yang penting sekarang saya udah seneng bisa ngelajutin fic ini, oke_ minna_ dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya :3 silahkan ketik di kotak kotak di bawah ~'w')~


End file.
